Revenge on Wyatt Halliwell
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: The source killed my brother... so I'm going to kill his... read to find out who the source is and who is this brother...   please read and review this story summary may suck but good story honest!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1= Andrew visit to the past**

The sisters and Chris were in the attic they were researching a demon which their neurotic sarcastic whitelighter wants them to of course.

Piper signed saying, okay that's it I'm taking break.

What, Chris said angrily you have a demon to vanquish he continued saying.

Chris we deserve a break, Phoebe said and Chris was going to respond when the portal to the attic wall opened. The sisters and Chris looked at the portal standing well back waiting to see who comes out. A man walked out the portal, medium height with brown eyes and shaggy hair.

Hello Christopher, Andrew said

You know him, Piper asked

Yeah, a friend, Chris replied to Piper question making sure not to spill future information.

What are you doing here, Chris asked

He killed him, Andrew mummered, the sisters looked at him curiously and confused so Phoebe asked who killed who,

Your nephew that who, Andrew answered angrily, He killed my brother.

Jason, Chris mummered. Yeah Jason, Andrew said angrily. He killed him; Andrew said glaring at Chris and pointing a finger at him. The sisters just stared at the two confusingly thinking why Chris friend is angry at Chris.

I'm sorry; Chris replied his looking down in shame and disgust. The sisters were confused by this. Andrew hugged Chris and conjured something into his hand which was unknown to Chris and the sisters.

No, Andrew said hugging Chris you don't understand what it's like to lose you brother, but you know what he'll know what it like to lose his, Andrew whispered into Chris for only him to hear, Andrew finished of by plugging the conjured atheme into Chris stomach. Andrew unplugged the atheme and watched Chris fall to his knees as he took a few steps backwards.

Chris, the sisters shouted showing concern for the whitelighter.

I thought you were his friend, Paige said angrily.

I am, Andrew replied then why, why'd you do this, Phoebe asked as the sisters glared at Andrew.

No, Chris interrupted the sisters, he's right I deserve it, I'm at fault here, Chris said with unleashed tears clutching his stomach. The sisters were speechless for the first time ever they were seeing emotions coming from the unemotional whitelighter.

No Christopher you don't deserve this and neither are you at fault, Andrew sobbed out trembling, I'm, I'm just t trying to get Wy...Wyatt to understand. I want, I want him to understand, understand what it feels like, what it feels like to lose someone close to you and you mean the world to Wyatt. Andrew trembled and chocked on his words through his tears as the sisters just stared in confusion staring at the both boys thinking why does Chris mean the world to Wyatt, Why is he so important to him? The sisters looked at Chris who was clutching his stomach looking tearfully at Andrew and this was a side the sisters haven't seen from Chris before. Taking a breath Andrew continued and you're close to Wyatt and maybe, maybe if he loses you he'll understand, Andrew paused pointing the atheme at Chris he continued speaking, because Wy Wyatt wouldn't want anything to happen to you. He wouldn't want anything to happen, to happen to his loving, caring, and adorable little brother. I'm sorry Halliwell, Andrew said before orbing out.

The sisters were staring, staring at the place were the man with medium height with brown eyes and shaggy hair once stood stunned and shocked with the information they just received. The sisters were brought out the shock by a thump.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRIVIOUSLY **_

_The sisters were staring, staring at the place were the man with medium height with brown eyes and shaggy hair once stood stunned and shocked with the information they just received. The sisters were brought out the shock by a thump._

_**NOW **_

**Chapter 2 = COMA**

The sisters turned towards the thumping sound and shouted, CHRIS…

Chris, Chris, Chris please wake up Piper said to her newly found son…oh my god, he's, he's not breathing, Chris Piper muttered…..

Piper, Piper sweetie you need to calm down, Phoebe tried to console and comfort her sister. Calm down, calm down I just found out Chris is my son, I'm not going to lose him, piper shrieked.

Nothing is going to happen to him sweetie; we won't allow it Paige said reassuringly while Piper held Chris hand.

Leo, Piper shouted but no orbs filled the room; Leo Piper shouted once again and waited a minute for orbs to materialise. Leo Wyatt get your orbing ass down here, Piper shouted getting pissed and finally orbs materialised into the room.

What happened, Leo asked

Heal now ask questions later, Piper said. Leo approached Chris like he was told and tried to heal him. What wrong what taking so long, Piper asked holding Chris hand. Leo had seen this and had a sudden erg of jealously flowing through him.

I don't know, Leo said bitterly standing up and since I cannot heal him I better go, Leo said

You can't just leave, what abo…., Phoebe said unable to finish her sentence because Leo had orbed out..

Piper we got to get him to the hospital, Paige said

What about exposure, Phoebe asked.

We can't just do nothing; we'll worry about exposure after my son is safe, Piper said.

Paige then held onto Chris body and Phoebe and Piper and orbed them to Saint Memorial Hospital.

**Saint Memorial Hospital**

The charmed sisters materialised into the hospital and approached the reception desk quickly. Phoebe and Paige held onto Chris as Piper talked to the receptionist

Excuse me, Piper said to the women on the desk was on the phone and she said take a seat and I will be right with you.

Piper snatched the phone of off her and said no I will not wait this is an emergency.

The women at the desk then said what seems to be the problem.

Chris is hurt and he needs a doctor immediately, Piper said

Can I have his full name please, the receptionist woman at the desk said.

Piper this time raised her voice and said why don't you understand by he needs a doctor immediately. Phoebe and Paige got startled never in their life have they seen Piper this mad. But then again they couldn't blame her, as it was her son life which was at stake.

Doctor, this patient needs immediate care, the receptionist shouted the nearest doctor.

They then took Chris into the emergency room and the doctor said you will have to wait here Mrs Halliwell. The sisters waited, Piper was pacing and her sisters were trying to get her to calm down with no success. A short while later the doctor came out and said the good news is that he's safe for now.

What do you mean for now? Piper asked her voice trembling.

He's in a coma and if he's unable to wake up by tomorrow morning then there is no chance of survival the doctor said before walking back through the double doors and leaving the mother of the child sobbing with his aunts trying to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY **_

_He's in a coma and if he's unable to wake up by tomorrow morning then there is no chance of survival the doctor said before walking back through the double doors and leaving the mother of the child sobbing with his aunts trying to comfort her._

_**NOW **_

**Chapter 3 = Awaken or Not**

The sisters had gone home after visiting times were over even though they couldn't really see Chris because his condition was serious. It was hard for Phoebe and Paige to encourage Piper to go home but she finally agreed.

**Manor Kitchen**

Piper was in the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. Piper's eyes were dimmed puffy red eyes. You could tell that she had been crying. Piper let out a yawn she hadn't slept well last night because her focus was on Chris who was in hospital in a COMA. Piper's sisters Phoebe and Paige had just walked into the kitchen saw Piper.

Hey sweetie, Phoebe said snapping Piper out of her thoughts, how did you sleep, Phoebe continued and Piper just broke into sobs as her sisters tried to comfort her. Just then the phone rang and Piper dried her tears walking over to the phone she picked up the receiver.

Hello, Piper said

Hello, this is Jenna calling from Saint Memorial Hospital; I'm phoning to let you know that Chris has come out of COMA about half an hour ago and you are able to see him today during visiting hours between 9:00 and 4:00.

Thank you, we'll be right over, Piper said thankfully.

Your very welcome, bye, Jenna said

Bye, Piper said

Who was it, Paige asked concerned and Phoebe looked at Piper also concerned.

It was the hospital they say Chris came out of the coma, Piper said getting her coat and shoes on. Do you mind watching Wyatt and don't forget to feed him, Piper said to Phoebe as she walked past to grab her purse.

What just happened, Phoebe asked

You, dude have just been stuck with baby sitting, Paige said then walking in the direction towards Piper.

Why can't Paige baby sit Wyatt, Phoebe asked who now stood by Piper and Paige.

Hey, Paige said sarcastically.

Because Paige is going to orb me to the hospital, Piper said then she got a hold of Paige hand and they orbed out to Saint Memorial Hospital.

Phoebe then walked into the conservatory and saw a smiling Wyatt which caused herself to smile saying looks like I'm stuck with you little guy.

**Saint Memorial Hospital**

Paige and Piper materialised in the ally and then walked out the corner and into the hospital. They then approached the desk to find Chris doctor discussing Chris.

How Chris, can I see him, Piper asked in one go.

Chris was okay but he feel back into the coma about five minutes ago. Were tried our best, there is no chance of survival for him, I'm sorry Mr's Halliwell, Chris doctor said.

No, don't you dare say their no chance of survival for him so you go back into that room and save him, Piper yelled with Paige trying to calm her down.

I get your upset Mrs Halliwell but their nothing more we can do Chris doctor said

Piper walked past the doctor as Paige followed her steps a little guess to what her sister was about to do.

Mr's Halliwell, Mr's Halliwell you cannot go in there, the doctor said.

Piper walked through the double doors Paige help me pick him up.

WHAT, Where are you going to take him, Paige asked a little scared about what her sister was doing.

Mr's Halliwell, what are doing, you cannot take him out this room in his condition, the doctor said.

If you're not going to help him then I will take him to someone who will, Piper said holding on to Chris arms and then she yelled Paige who was just staring at her sister though she was mad. Paige knew that know wasn't the time to mess with Piper because right now she was pissed. Paige then took a hold of Chris legs taking him of the hospital bed and carrying him out the emergency room and out the door of the hospital as the doctor run after them yelling, Mrs Halliwell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRIVIOUSLY **_

_If you're not going to help him then I will take him to someone who will, Piper said holding on to Chris arms and then she yelled Paige who was just staring at her sister though she was mad. Paige knew that know wasn't the time to mess with Piper because right now she was pissed. Paige then took a hold of Chris legs taking him of the hospital bed and carrying him out the emergency room and out the door of the hospital as the doctor run after them yelling, Mrs Halliwell._

_**NOW **_

**Chapter 4 = A healing touch**

Paige and Piper walked into the ally way and when they were sure that no one was watching they orbed out and materialised in the manor conservatory where Phoebe was playing with Wyatt.

What, why have you brought Chris here in that state shouldn't he be at the hospital, Phoebe asked worriedly that her older sister had done something she shouldn't have.

Well, I couldn't leave him there Phoebe their not even trying to help him come out the coma, Piper said concerning for her son safety.

I thought he came out the coma already, Phoebe asked

Phoebe, does this look like our newly found nephew has come out the coma, and yes Chris did come out of the coma except by the time we got their he had fallen back into It., Paige said breathlessly sitting on the couch.

Oh my gosh, what am I going to do, Piper said sobbingly with unleashed tears in her eyes.

Well they has too be some sort of cure in the book of shadows, Paige asked

Your right, I'll go get the book, Phoebe said and then she passed Wyatt to Piper and then headed to the attic to get the book.

Paige, do you mind orbing Chris into my bed and tucking him in, Piper said

Sure thing, Paige said orbing out with Chris and don't forget to take his shoes off Piper shouted to an almost orbed out Paige. Piper then walked into the kitchen with Wyatt and got together his things and then called out for Leo to come and take Wyatt to the heavens.

Piper, what wrong, Leo asked. Piper handed Wyatt to Leo and said you have to take care of Wyatt,

Leo replied stubbornly I can't Piper I'm busy, well you have to Piper replied were helping Chris.

Helping him with what, Leo replied bitterly.

Leo calm down, I think you need to relax and give Chris a break the boys in a coma for Christ sake.

How long has he been in a coma, Leo asked wonderingly.

Since we told you to heal him yesterday but being the genius you are you just orbed out, Piper replied with her arm crossing her chest.

Leo looked curiously at this, why do you care so much about him all of a sudden, for what we know this can be apart of his plan to get to Wyatt, Leo replied angrily that Piper was siding with Chris.

Leo, Piper said trying to stay calm she knew it will be best if she didn't tell Leo about Chris identity because if he wanted them to know he would have told them and secondly to Piper it seemed that Chris wasn't a big fan of Leo and knew he hadn't won the father of the year award.

Just take Wyatt and Go, I don't have time to stand here and discuss your issues with Chris with you so Go, Piper said and with that a stunned Leo orbed out with Wyatt in his arms and his bag in the other.

Piper walked back into the conservatory to see Phoebe and Paige looking through the pages of the book to find a cure for the nephew condition but ended up shutting the book with no success. They have been looking in the book for hours Now and Leo had just returned with Wyatt and had left back for elder land as well.

Phoebe and Paige had called it a day and went of to bed early and Piper had fed Wyatt and had also put him to bed in the nursery upstairs. Piper walked into her bedroom and looked back at the clock it was almost 10pm. She then walked towards Chris who was still in a coma, she then signed getting dressed she got into the bed next to Chris, pulling her little boy into her arms she feel asleep.

In was now just after midnight and Chris had now started to move his fingers struggling to move the rest of his body. He moved at his own pace and started to stir, Piper who just snuggled closer did not realise that Chris was shuffling. Chris eyes fluttered open as he trembled and when he was conscious he felt his mother's warm and safe arms around him. Chris looked smilingly at his mother and snuggled further into her embrace. Piper woke up when Chris snuggled up to him to see her son smiling at her and heard him whisper a sweet I love you mom. Piper smiled her son loves her and smilingly she said I love you too baby giving Chris a kiss on the forehead. Chris snuggled further into his mother embrace and closed his eyes drifting of to sleep and believed that it was his mother healing touch that had saved him from the revenge that was went for his Older Brother Wyatt Matthew Halliwell the source of all evil.


End file.
